


Hammer & Horns Bookstore - The Velvet and the Derby

by angryschnauzer



Series: Hammer & Horns Bookstore (Hiddlesworth) [5]
Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British Actress RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Doggy Style, F/F 69/ Cunnilingus (Tipping the Velvet), F/F Breast/Nipple Play & Sucking, F/F Fingering, F/F Kissing, Fellatio/Blowjobs, Kentucky Derby/Donkey Derby, Large Cock, M/F, M/F Unprotected Sex, Multi, Oral Come Swapping (Passing the Oyster), Orgy, Squirting, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the boys ex-room mate turns up and needs a place to stay they aren’t expecting you to get on well with her, and certainly aren’t expecting you to get on that as well as you do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammer & Horns Bookstore - The Velvet and the Derby

Hammer & Horns – The Velvet and the Derby

Having spent the night with Tom you were still in a slight afterglow of pleasure as you stood in the main living quarters of the apartment, starting to feel a little self conscious that all you were wearing was one of Tom’s shirts, and it would be painfully obvious to this girl that you had just spent the entire night fucking him.

“I’m just going to make myself a little more decent...”

You made a quick dash for your room and closed the door behind you, trying to think how to go about things. It didn’t help that you reeked of sex, but a flash of inspiration came to you and remembering the pack of baby wipes you had packed into the bottom of your handbag for emergencies, you quickly did what you could to freshen up before pulling on a pair of yoga pants and a vest, grabbing a cardigan to cover yourself with. Quickly tying your hair up to try and hide the beehive it had become overnight you soon emerged from the room looking – even if you didn’t feel it – slightly fresher and ready to find out what was going on.

The room had been in silence whilst you were gone, Chris only now coming over to the low coffee table with a tray of drinks, a pot of coffee, milk, sugar, and mugs, silently pouring for everyone and letting you add your own milk and sugar as desired. This girl – Hayley – had taken a spot at the end of one of the long sofa’s, and you found yourself settling a couple of feet from her, but surprised to see Tom sitting on the other side of you, farthest from her. Chris took the chair opposite and you all waited in silence until finally he spoke;

“So come on then, spill it”

Hayley took a deep breath;

“I’m sorry guys, and err...”

“Emma”

“Right... sorry, Emma. I’ve just been a complete airhead; I’ve been away with work and had missed the due date for the rent...”

Chris cleared his throat, glaring at Hayley to prompt her to continue;

“For umm... four months...”

Tom shot to his feet;

“Jesus Christ Hayley! You said when you left – which I would like to remind you both myself and Chris advised wasn’t a good idea – that you needed to get more organised, but noooooo, you end up winding your way up shit creek!”

You all watched as he paced on the carpet, finally Chris stood;

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do; me and Tom will go over to your place, collect your things and sort things out with your landlord. When do you next go off on a trip?”

“A couple of days time” Hayley’s voice came out in a quiet squeak, and you watched as she seemingly sunk into the cushions of the sofa for protection as Chris spoke;

“Well you can keep your stuff here in one of the storage rooms until you return, and the couch is available for you to sleep on.”

“Understood.... I’m sorry...”

Tom held his hand up to silence her and she immediately clamped her mouth shut;

“Just... no...” he let out a sigh; “I’m going to have a quick shower and then we can get going, huh Chris?”

His brother nodded and went back to his coffee, you and Hayley doing the same as you all sat in silence. When Tom emerged from his room ten minutes later he looked as fresh as a daisy, even if the scowl on his face didn’t exactly exude anything daisy-like. He and Chris made a quick exit and before you knew it you were alone with Hayley and not quite sure what to say;

“So err... how do you know Tom and Chris?”

The sudden break in silence made Hayley jump and spill her coffee onto the pale cushions of the sofa;

“Fuck!”

She quickly jumped up and started to dab at the stain with a napkin, before stopping and started to laugh;

“Sorry... I guess I was just a bit nervous about coming back here... I used to be their roommate”

“Oh...”

“Yeah...”

The pair of you looked at each other and instantly had an understanding that the whole ‘room mate’ deal with these two involved exactly what you had with them;

“So why did you leave?”

“Because I wanted to get out before I fell for one – or both – of them”

You shrugged your shoulders;

“Sounds sensible”

You both went back to scrubbing at the coffee stain before you sat back on your heels;

“This isn’t coming off... oh I know! We can just turn the cushion over!”

As you went to lift it Hayley let out a little ‘ah’ and then you saw it, a large stain on the other side of the cushion. Looking from the stain to her and back again you let out a laugh;

“This was you, wasn’t it?”

She nodded, a grin on her face as you both started to fall into a fit of giggles. From that moment on you suddenly gelled with this girl, and after you’d had another cup of coffee and forgotten about the stain, you were soon chatting away, comparing notes on the annoying little thing the boys did;

“...How Chris will never leave the extractor on in the bathroom after he’s ‘been’ in there...”

“Ewww YES! Or how Tom always leave the dish cloth wet and screwed up in the sink so it goes all stinky!”

“Oh god yes that’s horrible!”

Deciding that after all that caffeine you needed to hydrate yourself with a shower – and to de-sex yourself – you made your excuses to Hayley;

“Hey no worries, you want me to make some breakfast for us?”

“Sure! I’m starving after...”

She winked at you;

“After last night... I get ya!”

After a gloriously long shower you emerged from the bathroom to the smell of bacon, Hayley working her way around the kitchen like she lived there, then you remembered of course she’d act like that as she did after all used to live there. Quickly dressing you made it back to the kitchen just as she was plating up, having somehow found the ingredients for a full English breakfast. Pulling up a stool to sit at the counter you started to tuck in, Hayley joining you moments later.

You had pretty much finished when the boys arrived back, the door swinging open with a loud  bang as they hauled four large cases into the room before looking at you and Hayley with puzzled looks on their faces;

“What?”

Tom shrugged;

“We just thought you two would have been, you know, trying to rip each other’s hair out by now...”

“Why?”

“Because... umm... Chris, a little help here?”

“Errr...”

You poured yourself another coffee as you smiled;

“You thought that because Hayley was your previous ‘Room mate with benefits’...” you did quotation marks in the air as you spoke; “And I’m the ‘current’ one, that we would argue?”

Both boys nodded.

“It didn’t occur to you that you know, we might actually get on? Perhaps even swap notes?”

You went back to finishing your breakfast as both you and Hayley grinned down to your plates, avoiding the shocked look on the boy’s faces. As you heard them head to their rooms you could hear them talking;

“I’m worried...”

“I think we’ve created a monster...”

You both looked up and smiled at the boys, knowing they were joking yet still surprised that you’d become friends with Hayley quite so quickly. They soon reappeared having changed into smarter attire to start their Saturday shifts in the bookstore, both stopping at the counter where you still sat;

“So what are you two going to get up to today?” Chris asked as he used his shirt to clean his glasses

“Yeah, don’t fancy helping us out with the Seabiscuit Event tonight?”

Tom had been hinting at wanting some assistance, but it was a horse racing themed night which didn’t interest you in the slightest;

“I’ll help with setup but I’m not working tonight, I’m not really into horses”

“Oooh we could do a girls night in!” Hayley was bouncing with excitement on her stool; “We could watch some chick flicks and make some cocktails!”

This suggestion was how you found yourself eight hours later standing in the off licence on the corner of the street holding a bottle of Tia Maria and a bottle of Baileys whilst Hayley reached into the back of the freezer to pull out a tub of Cookie Dough Ben & Jerry’s Ice Cream. You’d spent the day helping Tom and Chris in the bookstore and had excused yourselves once the boring horsey people started to arrive, heading to the shop to get supplies. When she finally pulled herself out of the freezer Hayley grinned at you as you paid for your purchases, chatting with her about which movie you should watch as you made the short walk home;

“Are we going to go old classic chick flick, or modern classic?”

Hayley shrugged;

“I don’t mind, or we could just see what the boys already have loaded in Netflix?”

Half an hour later you were both sat on the couch, huddled under a blanket as you watched a strange Mexican Art house movie you’d both misread the title of, and as Hayley made you another of her Cocktail Ice cream floats you wondered briefly just how alcoholic they were considering the only ingredients were Bailey’s, Tia Maria, and Ice cream;

“Thanks... perhaps we should have rethought the whole ice cream thing considering how cold it is in here”

“But you can’t have a girl’s night in without Ice Cream!” Hayley protested as she snuggled up next to you, her body warmth more than welcome.

Turning your attention back to the screen you started to think aloud;

“Why on earth do the boys have this movie saved in their account?”

“I’m not sure... oh...”

Her eyes were trained on the screen and it all suddenly became clear why your room mates had this obscure movie saved; two of the female characters were currently stripping each other as they kissed, neither actress shy about showing their naked bodies.

“Well... that explains it...”

You both watched with a new found fascination as the two women on screen got more involved in their lovemaking, the camera not shying away from showing their naked bodies or their obvious state of arousal. It was only when Hayley spoke did you realise you’d been transfixed to the screen;

“Well they’re faking it... or one is at least”

“How do you know?”

“It’s what I do for a living...”

You looked at her and pointed to the screen;

“You’re a porn star?”

“No!” Hayley giggled; “I’m an actress! Mostly on stage, that’s why I’m away for long periods at a time, I go on tours with theatre companies” she motioned to the screen; “But the girl on the left is using a well known method for her cries of pleasure, they kind of go in sequence; ‘Oh-Ah-Ooo-Ahhh’, we’re always taught that if you need to give a scene some background noise rather than just lying there quietly, work on a sequence of noises”

You cocked your head to one side and listened, and true to what Hayley said you could start to hear the sequence of noises the actress was emitting;

“So have you ever done _that_?”

Hayley blinked a couple of times before answering;

“For real or on stage?”

“I meant on stage” you couldn’t help but to laugh, but now you were intrigued

“There was a modern thing I did a couple of years back with a kiss, but nothing more. At least not on stage...”

Suddenly intrigued and emboldened by her answer you leant forwards;

“Come on! Tell all!”

“Well, the girl that was playing the other character was also nervous, so we kind of ‘practiced’ in the dressing room before we went on... we ended up doing a bit more than just the scripted kiss...”

She blinked a few times before turning back to you;

“So what about you? Have you ever done anything like that?”

You could feel the colour rushing to your cheeks;

“Well, there was this time... in university... you know how it goes, wanting to experiment and try new things...”

You trailed off, realising just how close you were to Hayley, your faces just inches apart. It was kind of inevitable really; the movie, the cocktails, the somewhat frank discussion, so when your lips met the air in the room practically crackled with electricity. It was completely different from kissing either Chris or Tom, the softness of her lips and skin, the tenderness of her approach, and her small whimpers when you pressed closer, your hand instinctively falling to her breasts. After a few moments you both pulled apart, breathless and eyes wide in wonder;

“Would you like to...?”

Hayley nodded and stood, holding her hand for you as you made your way to your bedroom, pushing the door behind you, not bothering to wait for the click of the latch, instead you were already in each other’s arms, the passion in your kisses heating up and becoming more fervent as you pulled at the other’s clothing, dropping garments on the floor as you were both eager to feel your skin against skin. As your hand cupped her naked breasts you had to pull away from the kiss just to take in the beauty of them; you had always been fairly proud of your own, but Hayley’s; they were spectacular. You weren’t sure what came over you, but you found yourself bending slightly to take one of her rosy nipples into your mouth, your hand playing with the other as she wound her fingers through your hair and groaned with pleasure;

“Oh god yes, your tongue is so soft and gentle...”

Pulling off her you stood face to face, smiling at her;

“Well, I guess that when you are working with the same equipment you know how it feels when things are done to you... and I know that I don’t need to suck as if I’m trying to get a McDonald’s thick milkshake through a straw”

After that your passion took over, fiercely kissing each other as your teeth clashed and tongues danced together, wet slurping sounds as skin was licked and nibbled, soon finding yourselves falling onto the bed together in a tangled mess of limbs. Your kisses got deeper your fingers got more inquisitive, and as you slipped your hand between her legs she did the same to you, parting your legs to allow her access to your pussy as she did the same.

Touching another woman in this way was completely different from touching yourself, her folds were slick and smooth; velvety almost, and as your fingers danced over her clitoris you found yourself rocking your hips as Hayley was already a step ahead of you having teased two slim fingers inside you as she rubbed her thumb on your sensitive little button within your folds. Not wanting to rush your efforts you danced your fingers over her tight entrance, drawing out her wetness before you curled first one, then a second finger inside;

“Oh good god! Emma...”

As you increased your efforts Hayley did the same, and as you lay there facing each other you stole brief kisses as you worked hard to bring her to a fierce orgasm, she doing the same, and as you came together and as your body clamped down onto her fingers, you felt hers do the same as a sudden gush flooded your palm and you knew she’d squirted.

Coming down from one of the most intense orgasm’s you’d ever had you delicately withdrew your fingers from her, instinctively bringing them to your lips to taste her. As she watched you she grasped your hand and leant forwards, taking one of your fingers between her soft lips so she could also have a taste.

Finally releasing your finger with a quiet pop she grinned at you as she spoke, her eyes sparkling in the faint light that filtered through the door that was ajar;

“Can I taste you?”

For a moment you weren’t sure what she meant, but as she shifted on the bed you realised she wanted it direct from the source. You leant back against the mattress and parted your legs, watching as she settled between your knees, tucking her hair over her ears as she lowered her mouth to your pussy. Just as you could feel her breath on your skin you put your hand out to touch her shoulder;

“Wait!”

“What? Sorry, did you not want this?”

“Yes, I do Hayley, but I want to taste you at the same time”

She paused for a moment before a grin slowly spread over her face, and you watched as she repositioned herself so that she was kneeling over your head, her thighs pressing against your ears as she settled. Reaching up, your hands found their way to her hips; pulling her down the rest of the way until you were able to run your tongue along her soft folds, still dripping wet from her earlier orgasm, and it was at that moment you felt her do the same.

It was then that you both lost yourselves, drinking from the other as you found her scent and softness an alluring, the mixed moans and groans that you were both emitting soon had you climbing towards another orgasm, your own cries bringing Hayley to her release at the same time as you.

Falling apart you both lay on the sweat dampened sheets as you tried to catch your breath, both recovering from another fierce orgasm. As the room started to chill you heard a small cough in the doorway and looked up;

“How long have you two been there?”

Both Tom and Chris were standing in the doorway, they jaws hanging low and standing rigid as if frozen to the spot. You heard Hayley giggle as you felt her move on the mattress, turning herself around so she could cuddle next to you as she called out to them;

“Either come in or piss off, either way shut the door; you’re letting in a draft!”

Finally Chris was first to move, stepping into the room as Tom followed a few paces behind, closing the door with a quiet click. You had by now turned on the small lamp that sat on the bedside table, the room now illuminated in a soft glow, and it was enough to see that both of the boys were hard within their trousers. You also spotted that they both were carrying a bottle from the lounge where you’d been making cocktails, and as Tom climbed onto the bed beside you Chris did the same on the far side of Hayley. You watched as Tom took a long swig of the Tia Maria before passing it to you, finally speaking;

“We were wondering what you two would be getting up to tonight...”

“I’m guessing it wasn’t this?”

You took the bottle from him and took a long drink from it, the liquid warming your throat as you did so. Tom laughed as you passed it back;

“Well we did end up joking with some of the guys from the Racecourse about... what was it Chris?”

“It was either a Kentucky Derby or a Donkey Derby” Chris answered as he continued to gently tweak one of Hayley’s nipples as she drank from the bottle of Baileys

“That’s it, I think we decided it would be a Donkey Derby, as its ‘Asses in the Air’, urban dictionary had too many other meanings for Kentucky Derby!”

Glancing from Tom to Chris and back again you could tell they were up to something;

“What is a ‘Donkey Derby’ then?”

“I’m so glad you asked Darling” Tom grinned at you; “Well, it’s when two couples have a race to see which guy can get his girl to come first. First girl to cream herself makes the guy the winner” he took another drink from the bottle; “Why, you up for it darling?”

Hell, you were always up for getting a good shag, but you weren’t sure if Hayley would be. However as you turned to her the huge grin that was plastered across her face told you that she was more than up for it, giving your thigh a gentle slap as she got to her knees;

“I’m calling dibs on Chris”

“Fine with me!” You turned to Tom; “Come on then, let’s get those clothes off you!”

Both you and Hayley watched as Tom and Chris quickly stripped, their hard cocks springing up and rigid when they yanked their trousers down, proving that they were more than ready for this. Positioning yourselves on your hands and knees side by side on the bed, you saw your reflection in the mirrored door of the wardrobe in front of you and had to grin at the sight; you and Hayley kneeling with your tits swinging low beneath you, both boys standing behind you with determined looks on their faces. Tom started to speak in a mock posh accent;

“Tally ho old chaps! Get ready at the starting line!”

You felt his cock push against your entrance and pause there as he continued;

“On the count of three; One... Two... Three! GO! And they’re off!”

It was then that he thrust into you fully in one go, stretching you and making you recall the times you’d fucked the night before, that welcome sting as he stretched you, but this time with the deeper penetration of being fucked from behind meant that with the slight curve of his cock he was immediately hitting your g-spot with every thrust. He was putting his all into it from the word go, his fingers gripping onto your hips tightly as he pulled you back to meet his thrusts each and every time, and soon you were crying out with pleasure.

You glanced up and saw your reflections in the mirror just as Hayley did the same, your eyes meeting as you grinned at each other, before your gaze travelled south and you watched each other’s tits swinging beneath you with the force of the boys thrusting. It was just at that moment that you felt the way that Tom was going to win, as one hand left your hips and he worked a finger into your brown rose, finding it slippery wet from where your come had dripped down your crack as Hayley had licked you out.

The twin penetrations were divine, pushing all the right buttons and you could feel your orgasm approaching, your cries and moans getting louder as your arms started to shake, before it finally hit, a violent orgasm as you came on Tom’s cock and finger, your juices squirting around him as your arms gave way and you buried your face in the sheets, your muffled cries still loud in the room as Tom paused for a moment;

“YES! WOOHOO! I WIN!”

You could hear Chris grunting and at that moment Hayley grabbed your hand as she too buried her head in the sheets as she came just as violently as you did, just a few seconds later.

As the two of you were sprawled on the bed the boys were still buried deep within you, but it was Chris’s voice that you heard first;

“Hayley, I would love to come in that sweet mouth of yours...”

You turned your head and saw Hayley grinning at you as she manoeuvred herself around, sitting on the side of the bed as Chris held his cock for her. Turning your head the other way you saw Tom grinning at you as he pulled out and moments later you found yourself sitting beside Hayley as Tom face fucked you, his cock sliding between your lips where it was slick with your come as you flattened your tongue to allow him deeper. After a few moments you heard Chris speak;

“That’s it Hayley, I’m almost there, but don’t swallow, you two can pass the oyster”

You weren’t quite sure what that meant, but you felt Tom stroke his thumb across your cheek and you knew he was about to shoot his load too;

“Emma, I’m going to come, but hold it in your mouth...”

You nodded briefly to tell him you understood and it was then that the boy’s cries and groans filled the room. Tom’s hot come flooded your mouth and as he shook above you, you wondered how much more there would be until he finally pulled himself free of you, staggering back slightly until he steadied himself on your shoulder. You sat there with your mouth clamped shut, not quite sure what to do next, but it was then that you felt Hayley’s hand on your arm, turning you towards her as she pressed her lips to yours and it was then that you realised what they’d meant – passing the oyster – it meant to swap the come with the others, and as you opened your mouth Hayley did the same, the boys come mixing as it dripped down your chins and onto your bare chests.

Finally when you were both a complete and utter mess you pulled apart, turning to the boys who were by now starting to look like they had run the Derby. Falling back onto the mattress you were exhausted, the long day accompanied with the previous nights activities on top of that nights meant you now needed sleep;

“Look, I don’t care who stays where tonight, but I need a rest” you looked at the bed a grinned; “It is big enough for all four of us... if we get nice and close”

And that was how you started the rest of the night; face to face with Hayley as Tom spooned behind you, Chris behind her, and you certainly didn’t get the rest you had wanted.

 


End file.
